twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Railway Competition
The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition was the first major giveaway in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community history. The hosts were WoodenRailwayReviews, ThomasWoodenRailway, and jlouvier. The contest was intially hosted from August 13, 2012 - September 3, 2012; it was extended to September 13, 2012. The winners were KilroyCommunications (1st), ScruffyEngine (2nd), EdwardAlba (3rd), 3HenrytheGreenEngine (4th), Calebtrain (5th) and 0903Thomas (6th). Competition Summary The main part of the competition was to finish off a scene of Thomas going over a hill with some trucks. The 30 second scene, filmed by WRR, concluded just as Thomas reached the top of the hill. The scene gave allusions to possible foreshadowing (circus coming to town, Oliver pushing tar tanker, trucks surprisingly behaving well, etc.) which the entree could have used in their conclusion as possible ideas. The goal was to make a creative and interesting conclusion in just 1 minute and 30 seconds or less (90 seconds) with the freedom to finish it in anyway possible (sad or funny ending, etc.). Origins According to thomasfreak808, WRR proposed the idea in April with sirtophamhatt291. When relationships with Jack were dropped, WRR got Keekre involved, along with jlouvier (who had been doing giveaways in the past.) After thomasfreak808 dropped out as well, WRR, Keekre and jlouvier continued on with the competition into the summer. Public Response On August 13th, the competition outline video was uploaded and the first video response was uploaded by Bertiethebusfan14 the following day. Over the next month, over 70 users entered. The last entry was uploaded by TheBluebellEngine on September 12. After the Competition After the deadline was extended to September 13, the video that was to announce the winners was delayed by a few days following a judging period. The winners were KilroyCommunications (1st), ScruffyEngine (2nd), EdwardAlba (3rd), 3HenryTheGreenEngine (4th), Calebtrain (5th), and 0903Thomas (6th). Prizes Orignal Prizes: : 1st - 1996 German Cargo Ship (provided by jlouvier), and NIB Diesel 10 and Lady (Provided by Keekre) - auto play of winning videos on all three channels for 1 month and 1 month in featured channel boxes : 2nd - 1992 Bill and 1992 Ben (provided by jlouvier) WoodenRailwayReviews shout out : 3rd - 1992 Gordon (provided by jlouvier) jlouvier shout out New Prizes: (these prizes were added after the competition was concluded) : 1st - NIB Thomas and Diesel 10, 2006 signed yearbook (provided by Keekre) and 1996 German Sodor Cargo Ship (provided by jlouvier) - Entry autoplayed for 2 weeks on all three channels and 1 month in featured channel boxes. : 2nd - NIB Percy, 2008 signed Yearbook (provided by Keekre) and 1992 Bill & 1992 Ben (provided by Josh) - shout-out from WRR : 3rd - NIB Toby (provided by Keekre), 2008 Duck (Provided by WRR) and 1992 Gordon (provided by Jlouvier) - jlouvier shout-out : 4th - NIB Duke and NIB Duncan (provided by Keekre) : 5th - NIB Rusty and NIB Scruffey (provided by Keekre) : 6th - Bertie (Provided by WRR) Raffle Giveaway A raffle giveaway was originally planned for all the users who did not win a prize in the competition. The raffle was originally due to take place in early October before being rescheduled (due to the delays in the winners announcement video) before being cancelled due to the actions of a user threatening to compromise the addresses of the hosts of the competition. The actions of this user also had some prizes held back from being sent (with the acknowledgement of the winners). Entrees Some entries were deleted - here are a few of the deleted entrees: Category:Videos Category:Contest